


Revenge

by Hideki_Inoue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Collars, College, Diapers, Double Penetration, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideki_Inoue/pseuds/Hideki_Inoue
Summary: The boys in Darren's college are becoming increasingly jealous of how well he's doing in his studies. While they get sub par grades he's always getting straight As. They're going to change that.(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE THE ACTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THIS IS PURELY FANTASY.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not condone any of the immoral or illegal actions performed by the characters.

"Guys! Seriously! What are you doing? This is insane!" Darren screamed, trying to get out of his bonds. The moment he had entered the dorm area, his dorm mates had tackled him, tying him up in thick ropes and dragging him into the media room. Their collage was small, and most, if not all of the boys who lived in that dorm were there, staring at him with angry, almost hateful glares.

"We're sick and tired of you always outdoing us! We're all studying just as hard as you and yet you keep getting straight As! It's bullshit!" Adam, a football player, yelled, pushing Darren to the ground.

"What?! Is that what this is all about?! You're insane! You don't study as hard as I do! You just party and drink all the time!" The smaller man yelled back, struggling to get free. Derek, one of the physics students, growled and kicked his arm, making him fall over. 

"Shut up! Listen, we're sick and tired of you always outdoing us. We're going to make sure that never happens again. Eric! Get the tape!" Derek called out to another one of the men, who produced a disk, and popped it into the DVD player on the large TV. Eric grabbed another item, a set of headphones and placed them on Darren's head, strapping them in place before the other could shake them off. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Darren asked, his voice shaking.

"You know how Eric is a psychology major? Well, we got him to prepare a little... present for you, to help give you an attitude change. Brian helped make the video." Derek explained, smirking. He grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged Darren with it. He placed the smaller man onto one of the armchairs, tying him onto it so he couldn't escape. "We're going to go study, and we don't need you to make noise while we do it. Have fun." With that, Derek turned the TV on, and a large, pink spiral appeared. Music began to play through the headphones, and he could hear a faint voice underneath the soothing music. 

Darren tried to look away, he really did, but every time he did, something pulled him back to the spiral, told him to watch it and relax. The more he watched, the fuzzier his mind felt. He knew what was happening, and he tried to fight it. He tried counting numbers as high as he could, tried to recite poems that he'd read, but every time somehow his mind drifted away, back to relaxing and watching.

He could only barely catch words being said under the music, things like 'relax', 'sleep', 'obey' and others that he couldn't quite place. 

He tried to count again, but somehow, he couldn't get past 100, and some words of the poems he tried to remember felt foriegn and hard to understand. Slowly, numbers and words were beginning to become harder for him to understand, his brain going fuzzy and dim. He tried to fight it but things were feeling so good. 

Numbers, words and thoughts began to be replaced, replaced with thoughts of obeying, of pleasing, of doing whatever someone told him to. The thought of doing what others told him quickly began to arouse him, his legs rubbing together at the thought. The thought of obeying his dorm mates, no, his masters, made him so aroused. A small whimper escaped him. 

Smaller numbers and words were harder to make out for Darren. What number came after 12? It was getting harder and harder to think, so much so that he din't really want to anymore. He just needed to sit back and relax, to sit back and think about pleasing his masters. Thinking just got in the way of things, made it harder to do what he was told. 

He couldn't help but imagine of being told to get on his knees and suck cock. Sucking his masters' cocks while they fucked him made him whimper and squirm. It was all he could think about now, getting fucked and obeying. It was all he could imagine now. 

Darren couldn't remember so many things now. What even was his name? What was 2+2? What was... what was... 

He could feel a warmth beginning to grow between his legs, but it wasn't from his arousal. His mind had become so blank and dumb, that he'd forgotten how to control his bladder. He couldn't care though. If his masters didn't think he needed it, then he didn't. He just needed to obey, to fuck. 

Darren's mind was so empty, so dumb and horny, that he didn't realize when the others came back, his eyes still focused on the spiral, drool dripping from behind the gag.

"Holy shit, it actually worked."

"How do you know he's not faking it?"

"Dude, he pissed himself like program told him to, I doubt he'd do it on his own."

"I still can't believe you programmed that in... Why?"

"It's funny."

"We should wake him up now though, before he loses too much of his brains." One of the men turned off the TV and took the headphones off of Darren's head.

Darren blinked a few times, slowly coming back to his surroundings. When he saw his masters around him he smiled, drool still running down his chin.

"Darren... how do you feel?" Eric asked, a bit nervous about how the other boy was going to react.

"Heh... real good... head all fuzzy... horny..." Darren's eyes were unfocused, and he was squirming in his seat, either from the discomfort of his wet pants, or his arousal. 

"Holy crap, it really worked. So, you guys said he'll do _anything_ for us now?" Another student asked, getting a nod from Derek in reply. 

"Yup, here, watch this. Darren, I'm going to untie you and I want you to get naked. Then get on your knees." Derek untied the smaller male and Darren began to obey. However, his hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, unable to understand how they worked. He whined.

"Master... help... can't get these... uh... thingies off..." Darren said with a pout, making a few of the guys laugh.

"Look at that! The smartest kid in school can't even figure out buttons." Derek teased, tearing the shirt off of Darren, buttons flying everywhere. There was another piece of fabric under the shirt, and when Derek took that off, two, rather large breasts bounced free, much to everyone's surprised.

"Holy shit, no wonder he's so tiny!"

"Oh, does that mean he has a pussy too? Ooh, I can't wait to see that." 

"Hehe... gotta... pussy. So horny..." Darren whined, trying to get his pants off as well. Luckily, he'd decided to wear sweatpants that day, and was able to get them and his boxers off with ease. He got onto his knees in from of Derek, looking up at the man with pleading eyes.

"Master... please, fuck me. Fuck my mouth please...." He begged, opening his mouth wide. Derek grinned.

"Not yet. First, I want you to count to ten for me. If you can do that, then I'll fuck you. But if not, you'll have to sit with a vibrator inside you for one hour, without cumming. Understand?" Derek instructed. Darren's eyes widened for a moment, barely able to understand what the other had said.

"Um... one... two... three.... um... um.... three... t-ten?" He finished, looking up at his master with teary eyes. Derek shook his head and pulled out a large, blue vibrator from a bag. Almost all of the men in the room were laughing by now. 

"Poor guy can't even count up to ten." One whispered. Derek made Darren sit on the vibrator, making him squirm as it slid into his pussy, keeping it in place with a pair of panties. Derek flipped it on, making Darren moan loudly. 

"Remember, no cumming for one hour. If you do cum, every time you do, you'll become even more dumb and horny. If you cum ten times, you'll barely be able to talk, only able to use one word at a time. You won't even be able to count. C'mon guys, let's watch a movie or something and let this slut have his fun." The men all filed out of the room, one by one, leaving Darren behind.

He tried, tried oh so very hard to hold off his orgasm, but it was in vain. After only five minutes he came, his body shaking violently. With his release he also released a large chunk of his intelligence, making his eyes roll up. It didn't take long for him to have a second orgasm, then a third, then a fourth, then a fifth. 

By the time the others got back, Darren had gone through almost 30 orgasm, and was now laying on the ground, smiling and drooling dumbly, panting harshly. 

"I... think you broke him... You think we may have gone too far." Another, slightly timid boy asked, looking with concern at Darren.

"He's fine. Besides, he's not going to be leaving this dorm until we graduate, and when we do one of us will just take him home. No one but us will know." Derek replied, walking over to the dazed boy and slowly pulled the vibrator out. Darren whimpered, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Master... fuck... please... need..." He whimpered, tongue hanging lewdly out of his mouth. 

"Oh don't worry, we will. Alright, I'll get his pussy first, who wants his ass?" Derek asked, turning. Adam immediately raised his hand, a smirk on his face.

"Oh trust me, I've wanted to do this for a while now." The football player said, unzipping his pants. Derek did the same, not missing how Darren stared at the two with hungry eyes, his mouth hanging open in want.

"Please... fuck... horny..." 

"Don't worry little guy, we're gonna fuck you. Adam, lay on your back, I'll prepare him." Derek said, pulling out some lube and spreading it on his fingers. He quickly prepared Darren, going maybe a little too fast, but the smaller boy didn't seem to mind all that much, moaning the entire time. 

When it was done, and at with Derek giving him the OK, Darren sat himself onto Adam's dick, his asshole opening up almost painfully, but Darren didn't care. It was something, he finally felt full, he just needed something in his pussy now.

"Maaaster... pussy... wet... horny... please!" He whined out, moving himself up and down Adam's cock, trying to get some stimulation. Derek grinned and slowly slid his way into Darren's wet pussy, hissing at how tight and hot it was. Darren moaned louder than he ever had his body shaking in orgasm. 

"Good! H-hot... more.... neeeeed...." Moans and whimpers escaped from Darren's mouth, his body trembling with pure pleasure, cumming almost constantly now. Several other of the guys in the room had unzipped their pants and were stroking themselves to the scene in front of them. "Hard... harderer... need... please..." 

"That's it, good boy Darren. Just keep feeling that pleasure, let it take over you. You need this, you can't live without getting fucked, without something inside one of your slutty holes. You'll go insane if you don't feel this. You're just a bitch in heat, you need to be fucked no matter what. You get off on doing what you're told don't you? Obeying gets you so wet and horny." 

"Y-yes! H-horny... obey... wet... fuck... love..." Darren's mind was a giant mess, barely able to form a thought. He briefly recalled that something was wrong with this, but then Derek began to play with his cock, driving all thoughts out of his mind. He let out a scream of pleasure as an incredibly powerful orgasm ripped through him, making him squirt around Derek's cock, soaking his and the two other men's legs.

Darren came four times before Adam was finished, spilling his load into Darren's ass. Derek followed soon after, leaving Darren on the floor, cum dribbling out of his holes. He didn't have much time to recover though, as two others took over.

A few hours and a countless number of orgasms later and they were finally done with him. His eyes were rolled up into his head and he was laying in a puddle of cum. 

"Hot... cum... good...." 

"Good boy Darren. Let's see... it's after 10 PM, so, Darren, after 11 PM the arousal will fade, and you will be able to sleep, but you still won't be able to control your bladder, and you will still do whatever we say, but you will not be driven mad by the need to fuck until 6 AM. Remember, from 11 PM to 6 AM you will not feel arousal. Do you understand?" Derek asked, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Y-yes..." Darren's body seemed to relax, and some urine joined the puddle of cum under him. 

"Jeez, I'm glad I bought those diapers." Adam mumbled, pulling out a package from his bag. "I heard that you were gonna make him piss himself a lot and frankly I don't want to clean up his piss." He threw the package at Derek, who caught it easily. He had a towel with him which he quickly used to wipe Darren down, putting the diaper on the other boy, but not before shoving a butt plug up his ass, keeping him stretched out. A collar was also placed around Darren's neck, with his name on it.

"There we got Darren, all nice and ready for bed. Our own little dorm bitch." He said, patting Darren on the head, making him smile widely.


	2. Suggestions for Part 2

So, you guys _really_ want a continuation of this. However, I don't have any ideas of how to continue. So, I'm asking you all for some! Those of you who requested a part 2, lend me your ideas!


End file.
